


Who in the hell just kissed me?

by IvyRosalyn



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: A break from Pentatonix and superfruit same people diffrent lives, F/M, M/M, Party, what happens when the lights go out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyRosalyn/pseuds/IvyRosalyn
Summary: Mitch had thought long and hard about not going to the stupid partyWhy would he want to go anyway .It wasn't as though he knew many  people there.But if he didn't go Kirstin would only arrive at work on Monday shouting about all the good looking guys that were there.





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch and Kirstie got off work an hour early that Friday, they had begged Mrs Powers to let them leave early after much persuading she finally agreed only if they did an extra hour on Monday instead.

 

 They showered and changed at Kirstin's parents place  it was closer to the party.

Kirstin's dad gave them a lift and made sure that they had money for a taxi home.

 

     "Dad I am eighteen not eight" She sighed

     "Mitch your in charge, make sure no one spikes her drink do you understand me"

     "Loud and clear Mr Maldonado no problem I don't want to stay to late anyway!"

     "How come he has to look after me he's almost six months younger then me.. I can take care of myself" She huffed

     "Well ok little miss that's me told...Mitch don't make me come find you if she gets drunk"

     "DAD"

She made him drop them off at the top of the road and the made their way slowly down the road Mitch dragged his feet.

 

      "Come on Mitchell... Don't you want to go. .Jasper  is going to be there" She giggled

      "What were his parents on calling him Jasper.. it reminds me of the cartoon Casper the friendly ghost " He smiled at her

      "Hey Casper..I mean Jaspers a good name I like it"

      "Then you date him"

      "No he's more into you than me Mitch and I said I liked the name not that I wanted to date him.. Cindy Hi" She waved at a girl who was just getting out of a black car

     "Kirst hi.. Mitch long time no see"

     "You know what it's like.. the job takes up all my time these days."

     "You make sandwiches in a shop it's not like your running the country?" Cindy looked down her nose at him.

 

This is why he didn't want to come same old crowd, with the same old put downs. It wasn't his fault he lived on the wrong side of town that his dad had got laid off twice in two years so when the job at the shop came up he jumped at it splitting his wages with his mom . Kirstin had found him the job she had been there for two years it wasn't as though she needed the money.

Like most of the group of kids that were in the same year her family had money. Mr Maldonado was into property  he owned a lot around town most of his tenants owed him more then a months rent his family included.

 

Kirstin grabbed his hand and entered the property the party was going to be in it was on Lawler drive a place you didn't visit on your own after dark.

      "Death trap" Mitch muttered

      "It will be ok just watch were your walking cables everywhere" Kirstin squeezed his hand.

There were indeed cables everywhere all came from one plug in the hallway. Some one had plugged in an extension cable  in that plug and run three other cables into different rooms off of it, and each of the new extension cables had extensions off of that for lights and the music player . it was lit up better then any runway would have ever been Mitch wanted to know who was paying for all the electricity  and where all the flood lights had come from in the first place. Every thing looked washed out in each room.

 

      "Kirstin Mitch good to see you glad you came" Jasper spotted them and came out of the room with the drinks

      "Hi Casper "Mitch smiled not even bothering to change what he said

      "Jasper Mitch Jasper"

 

Mitch looked him up and down jasper wore a baby blue jumper and jeans his dark brown hair had been slicked back away from his face, if Mitch didn't know he was nineteen he would have happily guessed older about twenty five thirty even the way he looked and spoke .

      "Either of you want a drink there's plenty in there more coming.. Dance anyone" He looked at Mitch who blushed and looked away

      "I will he's grumpy pants tonight take no notice"

      "Oh, Mitch why the mood it's a party.. it's Friday night"

 

Kirstin took Japers hand and began pulling him towards the music Kirstin's greatest weakness dancing she heard music she had to dance.

      "See you soon "Jasper waved at Mitch

      "Not if I see you first " He smiled back knowing he couldn't be heard over the beat of the music.

Mitch turned to go into where the drinks were kept if he had to be there then he was going to have at least one. 

 He hated to think how many times someone was going to get caught up in the wires and pull the lot out of that one socket.

 

It was then he felt someone pinch his bum,  he turned around to see who it was Japer smiled at him.

     "Could not resist Mitch sorry"

     "Hey if you bruise you lose" Mitch snapped

     "She was righ you are grumpy... let me sort Kirstin out with a dance then I can help you with that more, we can turn that frown upside down" He ran his finger over Mitch's cheek.

     "Gee can't wait." Mitch mumbled Jasper was used to getting what he wanted  and it looked like he wanted Mitch tonight.

     "YOU DANCING or dating Batton" Kirstin shouted over the music

     "Coming.. that's why I am not  into girls they are to demanding" Jasper laughed.

Jasper and Kirstin family had been close since they were small. Mitch thought that perhaps her father was angling for her and Jasper to get together and get married but when Jasper was brought back home in a police car because he was caught out side at three am with a man  who Mr Maldonado described as being twenty or so years older then a sixteen year old Jasper Mr Maldonado had to admit the dream of his daughter and Jasper being anything more then friends was just now a pipe dream.

 

Mitch said hi to a few people he knew and stood talking to a few but they soon drifted to where the music was.

He stood in the kitchen alone wishing he hadn't come why had he let K talk him into this. He took his drink out side the front door and looked at the night sky. It was a clear night his breath sent out a fog from his mouth it was turning chilly. There was half a pale moon out looking at it made him feel even that much more cold he turned to go back in when the house fell into darkness and he music stopped someone must have fell over all the wires he hoped against hope that the fuses had blown and they could go home, he didn't want to be pawed over by Casper tonight.

It may have been his fault he wasn't to sure how Jasper had started to make a play for him, Mitch hadn't encouraged him in the slightest.

He could say hand on heart he had been slightly flattered that Jasper had turned his attentions on to him, he was pretty dam hot but Jasper knew that too and played up to the fact that that he could get any man he wanted . Mitch had never been into that type.

And tonight it seemed Mitch was his choice. Mitch had three choices go home and leave Kirstin at the party alone, just leave and not tell any one or two hit on the nearest guy in hopes that Jasper would give up and go play with someone else or he would have to kill him. Number one he would never do two if he could find a guy he was the least bit interested in at the party most of them were straight a couple on the fence waiting to be pushed either way but Mitch was up to it tonight.. And the third one he didn't want to spend the rest of his life in prison over killing Jasper.

The lights came back on there was a loud cheer and clapping. Then plunged into darkness again.

Mitch waited till the lights came on for the second time and wondered back into the house looking for Kirstin he would take her home the party looked like it wouldn't continue.

He had to push past to men standing in the door way both had torches and were looking in the fuse box . The taller of the two had long dark hair the other was black

 

     "You know what bro I think it's had it.. Look at all the wires somethings blown Man"

Mitch recognised  the voice of the black man it was Kevin and the other one Was Avi two students living in a shared house with four others it was the only house in all the street that when the snow fell last year that house was the one that had all its windows open. And sometimes with the wind blowing in the right direction certain smells drifted up the road from that house.

   

     "The kids want a party" Avi checked the fuses again.

     "Like that's ever going to happen if these fuses were in vented before the ark I wouldn't be surprised.. Come out the way let me look" Kevin pushed Avi.

     "Dude rude.....Hi kid how you doing" Avi asked as Mitch squeezed by.

     "Better now it's quiet " Mitch laughed

     "Hey.. let me wiggle that, like that hey presto.. we have light again" Kevin smiled standing back.

     " Couldn't do it again if you tried beer time don't you think" Avi headed towards the drink.

     "Here kid want a present?" Kevin looked at Mitch and handed over his torch.

Mitch took it not sure what to do with it so took it into the kitchen and placed it down next to the drinks, he picked up a fesh bottle, maybe he could get drunk and find somewhere to sleep till Kirstin was ready to leave.  

     "Hi " A male voice said in his ear.

     "Hi " Mitch said back jumping as he didn't see anyone in the room when he entered.

     "See you fixed the lights and the music, thanks" Mitch looked up slightly at the face staring down at him.

     "Oh that, no I"

     "Great party right"

     "So so" Mitch started with the hair it was spiked to high the top was almost out of sight.

 

The man smiled at him, he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His smile wasn't so bad either.

     "Scott  Hoying"

     "Mitch Grassi, where you from haven't seen you around been here long."

     "No just passing through, visiting family for the summer before I go to college, you?"

     "Lived her all my life.. Can't wait to get out see the world" 

     "Where you going?"

     "Pass somewhere good though "

     "Let me know when you leave I will climb in your case and you can take me with out"

     "Might wait a long while with me earning six dollars and hour "

     "Work your way around the world, just earn enough for the first flight.."

     "Seems like you know  a lot about traveling the world."

     "Used to sit on air bases watching my Dad fly all over the world till they split and mom dragged me back to the US for an education that had nothing to do with the air force"

     "Do you want another drink " Mitch picked up a beer bottle and gave it to him.

     "Thanks so tell me, sorry did you tell me your name"

     " I did it's Mitch Grassi, what do you want to know."

     "How did you know how to fix the lights"

 

 The music started again

     "Just gave the fuse a wiggle hey presto." Mitch laughed

     "Avi did you just hear that he gave the fuse a wiggle and hey presto he fixed the lights" Kevin threw a look at Avi

     "Oh wow how could we ever thank you kid" Avi teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch blushed bright red he was not in the habit of telling lies and the two men had caught him out.

      "So what do you do for fun around here?" Scott asked sitting on the table swinging his legs

      "Nothing much to do, arse end of nowhere here. There's always the fun of staring at the rain when it decides to fall or if its a red car or a blue car that drives up the road next."

      "Oh that much fun.. Can't say I'll stick around long then.. not much to do and all!"

     "What you do for fun in your place then"

     "Hang out with friends.. drive to fas,t eat far to much, drink to much the usual"

    "Same as we do here then" Mitch put down his bottle .

He could hear Kirstin's laugh getting louder the closer she got.

     "My friends coming, take no notice of the man she's with!"

Mitch watched as a rather sweaty looking Kirstin skipped towards then she stopped and looked Scott up and down

     "Who's your friend" Scott held out his hand for her to shake.

    "Cute and with manners  too" Kirstin beamed.

 

Jasper saw Scott and made a bee line towards him.

      "Hi I'm Jasper" He reached over Kirstins shoulder to shake his hand

      " Hello Scott Hoying"

 

Jasper and Scott talked for a while. Jasper forgot all about Kirstin and Mitch.. he had a new toy to play with.

 

Mitch went to find Kirstin a drink, she followed close behind and when he turned to giver her the bottle she was smirking at him her eyes sparkling.

 

      "Sooooo" She whispered taking the bottle she clinked it on to his.

      "What?" Mitch took a swig from him bottle.

      "He's cute, do you like him"

      "Who?" Mitch played coy

      "Him, tall boy, blond boy, blue eyes sexy smily boy thats WHO"

      "Oh him" Mitch took a longer drink"

      "Don't you go give me that Mitch Grassi"

Jasper looked towards Mitch and Kirstie and waved them over, Kirstin went over and stood next the man he smelt good

 

      "So as i was saying Scott, hang with me and your have a lot of friends!"

      "Um.. not going to be here long..." He stopped as an over loud beyonce song started

      "My ears are going to explode he shouted over the top"

      "What..What you say..."Kirstin who was standong right next to him shouted back

Scott just shook his head  he couldn't hear what she was saying he looked up  where the man he had been talking to had gone.

 

Mitch was leaning against the wall trying to have a conversation with the tall one with long dark hair when Mitch realised that he couldn't hear him or have him hear him he gave up and went back to sulking.

 

Scott frowned was this boy always sulking . Jasper tapped him on the shoulder and mimed getting him a drink Scott nodded and Jasper wondered over to the table full of bottled drink he waved a bottle in Mitchs direction and he gave a little smile and nodded. If he was going to have to put up with the noise he could do it by getting drunk as quick as he could.

 

Jasper too him the bottle and brushed Mitchs jawline with the tips of his fingers biting his bottom lip.

 

Tonight Mitch was going to be his, he knew Mitch wanted to be his too, he had asked Kirstin to bring him to the party.

Mitch hadn't been out long and Jasper knew that Mitch had not had a proper boyfriend as of yet.. He leaned in close and whispered slowly into Mitchs ear how much he was looking forward to kissing him . Mitch shook his head and shrugged trying to make out he couldn't hear Jasper.

Jasper smiled and took Mitchs chin between his thumb and index finger of his right hand pullig his face level with his he took a small step forward and planted a less then gentle kiss on Mitchs lips Mitch hit his head on the wall behind as he violently pulled away.

      "Hey" Jaspers  breath warm on mitchs face.

Mitch gave him a shove but Jasper didn't move, and he went in for a second kiss, letting go of his chin and wrapping his arms around Mitch to hold him still

Mitch struggled free and stepped back hitting the wall with his back, he was now stuck. The music became a little quieter.

 

Kirstin had her back to what was going on she was staring at the blond blue eyed boy standing infront of her.

      "Is your friend ok?" Scott asked Kirstin looked in the direction that he was looking in. Mitch was now being smothered by Jasper.

 

      "Jasper fancies a bit of  Mitch"

      "How does Mitch feel about that? Now scott realised why Mitch was being so moody.

      "Mitch doesn't like Jasper as much as Jasper likes him" Kirstin sighed.

      "Do you think he needs help"

Kirstin looked over at the pair of them and then at Scott again.

 

      "Jasper has a temper on him, if Mitch isn't stupid and just lets him kiss him Jasper will get board and move on to the another guy" She winked at Scott

      "What's that wink for..." His attention was taken by the the older black guy wading in and seperating the two of them.

He said something to Mitch who nodded and scooted across the room to Kirstin.

 

       "You ready to leave Kirstin"

       "We just got here Mitch, just stay out of his way, come dance with me!"

       "You saw what he did right Kirstie?"

       "Yearh... but i thought you were playing shy, you really don't like him in that way?" Kirstin sounded shocked.

       "Penny drops ...the lights are on Scott but no ones home" He tilted his head towards Kitstin.

 

 

  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kirstin glared at him and grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him out of the room she wanted to dance and Scott looked like the only one that was in any way willing to at least shuffle his feet to the music.

 

With them both gone Mitch was now on his own Jasper was sitting on the window sill smiling at the tall man with the long hair, Mitch smiled he would get nowhere with him that guy was straighter then a flag pole anyone could see that.

      "Hi" The other one came over "You ok"

      "Fine, just why does everyone think that when two people are gay they are meant to be together... Girls or guys for you.. sorry I don't know your name."

     "Kevin and girls all the way for me sorry "

 

     "So tell me Kevin do all your friends pick girls for you just because that's what your into.."

     "No Avi is my friend and he usually go after them himself so no he doesn't do that..if he did I would probably tell him where to get off "Kevin laughed

 

Mitch wanted to go home he wasn't having a good time he found another bottle and began drinking the edges of his world were slowly blurring and fizzing as the drink began to work it's magic. He began not to care about the party anymore or the people there, he began to sing in time with the music then everything went dark. At first he thought he had genuinely gone blind but the music died too someone must have tripped over the god dam cable again.

 

He felt hand on his shoulder it griped tightly

      "Jasper if that's you i'm gonna break your f.." A hand slipped over his mouth to silence him.

      "Shh" The voice whispered the female voice whispered and took her hand away

      "Jesus Kirst.. what you doing ?" Mitch hissed in her direction

      "Sorry Mitchie thought you  were blue eyes "

      "How in the hell did you think I was him he's seven foot tall "

      "Should I ask him out, I mean he's the only good looking man here, should I Mitch or should I wait for him to ask me.. I think he might want to, what do you think " She whispered quietly in his ear.

     "Kirst.. er I don't know or care" Mitch said loudly

 

The place was in total darkness he wished he could remember exactly where he put the torch down.

      "Where did you leave him?" Mitch asked.

     "In the other room I was close to the door so I followed the wall and found you"

     "Wait, hang on how come you thought I was him ?"

Kirstin sighed loudly " I thought he would have followed me here, didn't think anyone would be here "

 

Mitch reached out his hand, he knew that she was no more then a foot away but he could not even see anything.

      "Can we go now PLLLLEASSSSE" Mitch begged.

      "Ok  when the lights go on if you really don't want to be here we can go" She sighed again

      "Sorry Kirstin I am not in the mood tonight."

      "Jasper spoilt it for you"

      "Yeah, but it's not that ....don't know how much longer I can see the same old faces and do the same old shit"

      "What would you rather be doing?"

      "Anything but being in this town.. I want to travel, I want to see the world!"

      "No, what you need is a proper boyfriend Grassi "

      "That too.. but if I stay I will end up with someone like YOU KNOW WHO! there's no one here for me"

 

He felt Kirstin grab for his hand and he flinched a little

      "What's up"

      "Nothing.."

     "There is Mitch"

 

Mitch stood quiet for a while, he became aware of someone on his left, he could hear them breathing.

     "Who's that?" He asked reaching out only just touching them with his finger tips.

     "It's me stupid "Kirstin laughed

     "No it's not you your in front of me, Jasper if that's you.."

     "Mitch, tell me what's wrong..."

    "I don't like the dark, never have done." He made a grab for where he thought Kirstin's hand was

    "How are the lights doing guys" Kirstin shouted into the darkness.

 

A muffled voice from the hallway shouted back.

     "Getting there honey"

     "Kir.. Why your hands..so cold"

     "What?"

     "Your hand"

     "Grasis what's up with you."

Mitch let go of what he thought was Kirstins hand, he felt the hand flatten out on his chest and work it's way up to his face. Before he could say any thing someone was kissing him, it wasn't Jasper, Jasper was rougher than the person kissing him now, the kiss felt soft and warm and Mitch could feel the blush rise in his cheeks.

 

     "Mitch you ok" Kirstin reached out and hit someone

     "Sorry Mitch didn't think you were that close"

She stood there listening to breathing.

Mitch felt the cold hands and warm mouth slip away and the breathing next to him stopped.

     "Mitch... Mitch... MITCH"

She heard Mitch sigh, and move

     "What!" He murmured

     "Sorry if I hit you, you ok"

     "Fine" He sighed again "Lets get these lights on " His voice sounded a little more high pitched then normal

 

 

    

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short word of warning it gets a little dark for a short while and I don't mean some ones turned the lights out.. Over in seconds if you read fast.

 

      "Your voice sounds strange Mitch what is the matter?"

      "I'm ok Kirstin, I need to have the lights on I need to see who is here!"

      "Why?"

Mitch opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again if he told her in that room with the lights off who ever had just kissed him might still be there, and if it was Jasper who had kissed him he couldn't tell Kirstin in the dark how much he had enjoyed it because he didn't want to encourage him the kiss may have been good no much better then good but he couldn't deal with Jasper as a person. And if it wasn't Jasper who in the hell was it...

     "Mitch speak to me!" Kirstin said hushed tones.

     "I will I promise but not here." he hissed through the darkness.

It was then a torch flashed in his eyes he put his hand to shield the light. The light bobbed up and down as the person carrying it walked towards them.

     "There you go kid, not so afraid of the dark now" Avi voice bellowed deep in the darkness

     "Never been afraid of the dark, just said I didn't like it that's all" Mitch retorted

     "Why are you listening into other peoples conversations?"

     "Look kid I don't know what your problem is if you don't want to be here, go home" Avi passed him the torch and Mitch turned it on him.

     "If you don't like kids why did you come to the party I'm almost eighteen not a kid."

     "Mitch don't talk to him like that, he was kind enough to bring you the torch so your not in the dark the least you can say is thank you.. Mitch what has got into you tonight." Kirstin scolded.

Mitch turned the torch from Avi to Kirstin.

      "I'm going home Kirstin and seeing your dad put me in charge of you, you have to come too, sorry"

      "The kids thrown his toys right out of the pram now.. if you want to leave go I'll watch her make sure she gets home safe." Avi said kindly

      "I bet you would too. "Mitch mocked.

      "What's that supposed to mean.." Avi towered over him in the dark.

      "Mitch stop!" Kirstin ordered she had not seen this side of Mitch.

      "Your friend Kevin said you had a lot of girls, Kirstins not going to be another one" Mitch squared up to him

Avi put his hand on Mitchs chest and pushed hard until Mitch was against the wall, he held him there for a second or two, Mitch pushed his hand away.

      "Don't you touch me" He screamed

     " Or what Kid?" He held Mitch against the wall.

     "I'll hit you!"

     "You would have to get up off the floor first." Avi screwed his fingers in Mitchs top

Kirstin waded in and took the torch from Mitches hand and shone it between them

      "Pack it in the pair of you, you don't have to fight over me.. MITCH GO HOME "

The lights came back on again Mitch saw that people had drifted into the room to listen to the argument, everyone looking at him and Avi, all knowing if there was a fight Avi would win hands down.

Mitch struggled to get out of Avi way.

      "Go home kid sober up, grow up" Avi gave him a warm smile that was a little off putting for Mitch. Mitch had been expecting a hard face look but Avi looked as chilled as a new born baby.

      "Can't leave you here Kirst.. come on" Mitch ordered still looking at Avi.

      "Hey I'm eighteen I can make my own mind up thanks!" Kirstin scowled.

Mitch bit his lip, he didn't want to leave her here on her own. But he didn't want to stay either.

Mitch knew everyone was looking at him he hated that he hated being the centre of attention. When he had first come out he had lost friends that he had known all his life the only real friend that stuck by him was Kirstin and now she would rather stay there with Captain caveman and his side kick then go home with him.

He couldn't settle for a life like this, up at six every morning going into the sandwich shop making polite small talk with Mrs Powers and talking about the same old thing to every customer that came into the shop on their way to work or lunch meeting or the old man who just came into the shop for  chat as there was no one at home anymore for him to talk to. Mitch didn't want to be like this old man, he had lived in the town all his life he had seen people come and go and had hundreds of stories of what it was like in the olden days.. Mitch wanted more.. he wanted to tell people of the oceans he crossed of the people he met.

Mitch sighed and pushed through the group of people on his way out, he wasn't sure when but he knew he had to leave, he felt hemmed in,constricted choked even.

If your straight you were expected to find a nice girl and settle down have seven kids get drunk on a Friday night and live your life like that till you die, being as he was the people of the town would smile and look at him pat him on the head and just mumble he was just confused or had not found the right girl yet.

Mitch was already at the place where Kirstin had got her dad to drop them off it was an unmade dirt road, with very little lighting he stopped he knew the right thing would be to go back and look after Kirstin, she would do the same for him. He turned to head back. He saw someone running towards him.

      "Hi." He said politely as he could manage.

      "Hi, where you going.."

      "Home Jasper.. not in the mood"

      "I'll drive you I'll grab my car!" He threw Mitch a look

      "You have been drinking I can walk it's not far!"

      "I'll walk with you, can't have my boyfriend walking on his own"

      "Jasper we have to have a serious chat, you know that don't you." Mitch said sternly.

      "Ohh.. Serious Mitch.. what does serious Mitch want to chat about."

      "You mainly.. I am not and never will be your boyfriend.. Jasper there I have said it"

      "Don't you think I have had men say that to me before... then change their mind.. I know it's confusing for you Mitch and you act a little on the kid side but that's what I like about you.. Ok so I'm out and proud, and your out and still holding the closet door in your hands but that's ok I don't mind Mitch I like you and that's all we need for now.... Its not as though we are getting married is it.. We can have some fun for a while."

Mitch sighed Jasper was so up himself he couldn't take in that Mitch didn't want him.

     "Come here Mitch"

     "No I am going home I have to be up at six"

It was Jaspers turn to sigh.

     "Then come back with me to the car I will take you home"

     "NO I can walk thanks anyway" Mitch set off again.

     "Tell me something before you go?"

     "What "Mitch turned around and walked backwards putting distance between the two of them. He stopped under the only street light in the road

     "Did you at least like the kiss! I know it was a little clumsy but I didn't want to... well go the whole hog without testing the water first."

     "That was you?" Mitch sounded disappointed

     "I thought you knew it was me, how much have you had to drink tonight Grassi.. was it that bad."

     "No... I mean.. it was nice.. but I'm not interested in kissing like that again with you"

 

The music kicked in again and they could hear the base beat under their feet Jasper made a grab for him and pulled him in close

     "Lets dance, no one can see us out here, it's just you and me"

     "Don't dance, got to go" Mitch did his best to push Jasper away but suddenly Jasper grew what felt like eight arms each of them holding Mitch tighter.

     "Mitch I just got through telling you your my boyfriend now just go with the flow.. you can be yourself with me."

Jasper fell quiet and gave Mitch a smile that told him that Jasper was going to take what he wanted weather Mitch wanted him to or not.

 

Jasper smelt of drink and tasted of it too. Kissing him roughly not giving Mitch the time to breath properly his hands seemed to be everywhere.. Why if Jasper wanted him this badly did he not kiss him like he kissed him in the dark that Jasper was worth knowing.. someone who took a little time over the kiss.

Jasper was now mouthing Mitch's neck making pleasing noises as he did so, Mitch stood stock still, letting him kiss him Jasper would soon tire of not getting any response but he didn't stop in fact he was coming on stronger grabbing for his backside and pulling him in closer.

     "Wait, wait " Mitch's voice rose up an octave or two. He heard the door to the party house open and some one saying goodbye.

Jasper pulled his mouth away from Mitch's neck and opened his eyes to look at him he was breathing hard.

     "Don't worry Mitch the streets quiet we're ok "

     "No.. Jasper I can't, I don't want.." He started to say

     "Hey Mitch, I got everything covered don't worry about a thing.. I got what we need in the car" He smiled at Mitch and kissed his nose

     "We can go up to Moon point.. if you like" He found Mitch's lips again.

Jasper felt Mitch tense up, Moon point was at the bottom of a large hill who's top or point depending on your point of view looked as though it was balancing the moon on the tip of the hill. It was also the place to go when you wanted to make out with some one.

Mitch struggled why hadn't he taken more gym classes at high school Jasper was to strong for him.

     "Or if you can't wait that long sweetheart we can do it here in the car?" Jasper murmured finding Mitch's earlobe to nibble on

     " NO" Mitch repeated over and over again finally raising his hand and placing the heel of it under Jaspers chin and pushing upwards making Jasper take a step back slightly.

     "We have had a serious Mitch now we have a reluctant  Mitch... this Mitch is more of a challenge and I like a challenge." He pulled Mitch back in to him again, Mitch knew that he had to get away Jasper was getting turned on by the fact Mitch was almost powerless.

Jasper pushed Mitch against the lamp post making the whole thing rattle and move in the ground. His hand now sliding from his backside to the front of Mitch's jeans his fingers gently finding there way gently inside, Jasper made a noise in his throat Mitch took a deep breath in to scream but Jasper covered his mouth with his own.

 

      "Opps sorry" Some one said as they passed close by Jasper held tight to Mitch and filled his mouth with his tongue so Mitch could make no sound.

Mitch got an arm free and grabbed whoever it was  with all the strength he could until the man was standing so close.

     "Look guys it's nice of you to think of me, but I'm not into threesomes sorry"

     "Scott Hoying thank god " Mitch thought still hanging on to him.

 

Jasper pulled back his hand still in Mitch's jeans

     "Sorry about that the boyfriend gets all clingy when we're.. You know"

     "Mmm can you let me go, and I'll be on my way"

     "No don't go, stay" Mitch felt Jasper grip tighten

 

Scott frowned looking at him.

     "I told you I'm not into any of that"

Mitch didn't let go Scott looked at the pair of them first at Jaspers face all hot and bothered as though he had been doing all the work then he looked at Mitchs face there was something in the eyes.

    "You ok" Scott asked

    "He's fine, thanks for asking let the man go Mitch" He squeezed harder.

Mitch bit his bottom lip and let go.

     "Thanks I will say goodnight and sorry again if I disturbed you have fun, stay safe."

Scott walked away into the darkness and left them to their fun.

     "Oh god Jasper stop" He heard the younger boy whine  Scott stopped and listened he wasn't sure if this was some game they were playing but the way younger boy had  said it, it at least needed checking out.

     "Guys sorry to bother you.. do you know the way back into town I am new and lost my bearings in the dark"

     "What..oh keep on the road till you see some buildings that's the town" Jasper dug his nails in to Mitch's leg to keep him quiet

Mitch made a stifled noise. Scott looked at him.. Mitch's eyes were like saucers and filled with tears.

     "I am going to ask one more time are you ok " Jasper dug his nails further into Mitch's leg

Mitch looked at him and shook his head.

Scott took a step forward

      "I have to hear you say it .. I have to hear that you aren't ok "

      "I'm not ok.. He's, he's.. was all Mitch got out before Jasper was pulled off of him and knocked to the floor.

      "Where I come from Stop means just that Stop"

      "Mitch likes to play hard to get don't you sweetheart tell the man"

Scott looked at Mitch and Mitch shook his head.

      "We're see what the cops have to say about the word stop then shall we." Scott took out his phone.

      "No" Mitch wailed

      "You do know what he was trying to do, don't you ?" Scotts index finger hovered over the keys on the phone the light from the phone lit his face from below making his features stand out more and lighting up his blue eyes.

     "But.."

     "It happens to guys too.. Just because your gay it doesn't mean anyone has the right to make you do something you don't want to do.

 

Jasper got up from the floor and dusted himself down and looked as though he had not a care in the world.

     "My dad will pay someone to drop the charges even if it got that far.. he doesn't want his son bringing the family down anymore then I have done so that gives me free reign  to do what I want when I want ..so go a head tell them.. and I will say in my defence that he had been teasing me and giving me the eye all the time we were in the house, then we kissed and offered me a good time if I walked him home."

Scott moved his head to look at Mitch, he felt Jasper move a little and he grabbed hold of his shirt to make sure he stayed there.

      "Any of that true "Scott asked

      "About his Dad yes, the other no"

Mitch watched as he pulled Jasper in close.

    "Let me call the cops on him, you have a witness ME"

    "What do you want.. you can have any thing" Jasper whined

    "My dad back would be nice.. but he's been dead four years so unless you know how to bring him back from the grave then you have nothing I want."

     "No police, please no... my parents.. people here.. what will they think...."

     "F them all, do what's right for you...You didn't give your consent to anything.. he's the one in the wrong not you."

Mitch looked from Scott to Jasper back to Scott.

     "He's nothing but a tease " Jasper offered.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Mitch shook his head the tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face in his hands .

      "It's ok " Scott tried to comfort him

      "It's not, I can't go to the police.. I can't I just can't"

Mitch heard something fall to the floor at his feet he took his hands away from his eyes to see what it was, Scott had dropped his phone, he looked up to see why. And saw Scott punch Jasper in the face.

 

Mitch watched as Japers knees crumpled underneath him and he went down hard like a sack of potatoes

      "Scott" Mitch grabbed at his arm as he went in for another punch. He held Scott's arm in mid air just as the door to the party opened again Mitch looked up and saw Avi Kevin and Kirstin come out laughing and joking together.  Kirstin said goodnight to Kevin and began to walk towards them walking very close to Avi who was talking intently about Moster car racing  and Kirstin was giving her usual blank look when she knew nothing about the subject but didn't want to be rude by saying so.

They both saw at the same time what was going on under the light, Jasper on his knees Scott standing over him and Mitch visibly shaking.

Avi ran over to see what was going on

       "He hit me!" Jasper managed to say.

       "Why did you hit him...?" Avi turned to Scott

       "Because he deserved it"

       "Oh in that case carry on" His laugh rumbled out of his chest.

       "You ok Kid" He asked looking at Mitch.

       "He...He...I told him No Kirstin I told him I didn't want to " He ran to her side

Kirstin smiled and looked between Mitch Scott and Jasper shaking her head.

       "No.. this is a joke I have known Jasper years he wouldn't .. no  Mitch you must have done something.."

Scott looked at her for a second then down at Jasper again who was looking up at him with a smirk Scott was quite willing to knock that smirk off his face for him.

       "Jasper...tell me you didn't"

She came round in front of Jasper in between him and Mitch. Jasper just grinned.

      "See she believes me" Jasper looked over her shoulder and up at Mitch.

Kirstin knelt down and threw a look over her shoulder towards Scott.

      " You didn't have to hit him he's done nothing wrong" She threw her arms around Jaspers neck and hugged him.

Jasper hugged her back.

      "Do you need to see a doctor or go to the hospital"

      "No I'll be ok...he hits like a girl anyway!" He whispered

      "So your ok nothing wrong"

      "I am ok and to prove it I won't press any charges against him hitting me we will say no more"

      "That's so good of you.. Jasper.. are you sure your ok" She got up and stood back

      "I'm fine.. let me get up and I will walk you home I don't think Mitch is in any fit state to do that tonight do you."

      "Avi is walking me home.. thanks can I have one last hug before I go?" She put out her arms to him

      "Sure I am so glad your on my side Kirstin." He leaned in for a hug smiling at Mitch and Scott. Kirstin rocked form side to side making Jasper do the same until he was a little unsteady it was then she brought up her knee so hard and fast that Jasper let out a yell.

      "Are you sure you still don't need a doctor."

He landed almost in the same spot as Scott had knocked him to.

      "Your the biggest piece of low life shit  I have ever met Jasper, and do you know what makes it worse I helped you, I got Mitch to go to the party because I thought you wanted to date him, you know be his first boyfriend, look after him care for him... Should have known better you used ME to get what you want.. Should have known when you begged me to be your girlfriend when you were not out yet, what sort of man you are. Pathetic piece of crap. Sorry Mitch if I had known what he was going to do I never would have got involved."

She turned around and threw her arms around Mitch crying she was so sorry.

      "All that and Mitch won't say a word I think I am the winner here with a little pain that will go."

      "Mitch might not... but I can... You got me to act as a go between you got me to do your dirty work for you setting it up.. I am partly responsible if I hadn't got him to come ... so I am going to give myself up to the police and have my day in court Jasper"

      "The police might want to look a bit more closely at how the Davies managed to buy their swimming pool when none of the family have worked for years.. Or how the Johnsons paid for house  out right when they still owed five years Mortgage... Money is a terrible thing for those who have money they spend it dishonestly and for those who don't, money can shut their eyes to why they were given it. You told me you didn't touch either one of  boys they are younger then Mitch. And stupidly I believed you you told me it was all about them wanting your fathers money and I believed you."

 

Kirstin snatched Scotts phone up off the ground and began to dial.

      "Name your price, you to Mitch what will it take to stop this" Jasper looked from Mitch to Kirstin.

      "Sorry I can't be brought Friendship is worth more to me then any money "Kirstin stepped forward as though she was going to knee him again Scott put his hand in front of her to stop her.

      "Same here" Mitch whispered.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story didn't go as planned it was meant to be a one chapter light hearted thing but grew to into this.  
> Hope you enjoy.

 The police were called Kirstin tried  her best to keep Mitch out of it but it came down to needing him to tell the truth, they also went to speak to the families that had taken then the money instead of reporting what had happened.

News soon got round about that night and Kirstin found herself fending off questions Mitch either worked in the back or did the deliveries on the bike. The only time he would be behind the counter was about two pm when it was just passing trade. And that was also the time everyday Avi would come in for sandwiches not that he ever brought any he just stood there stuttering through a conversation with Kirstin and every day when he left Mitch would turn to Kirstin and smile.

      "I think someone has a crush"

      "Shut up Mitch he came for food"

Mitch walked over to the till and opened it. "What did he buy I see no extra money no I think he comes in for the view not the food, he can't string to sentences together when your here.

      "Don't know what your talking about!"

      "No Kirstin I rung you last night it was late your dad said you were not in.. I bet I know where you were"

     "Shh.." She giggled

 

Mitch shut the till and leaned against the counter, while Kirstin went outside to straighten up the news papers in the stand.

     "Hi Kirstin"

     "Scott hi you here for food"

     "You sell sandwiches "

     "Yes but you brought some about three hours ago..."

     "I'm hungry again."

     "So I see.. Mitch will serve you"

     "You got him from out the back then"

     "Just..so don't go asking any questions"

     "My lips are sealed " He smiled and headed towards the door.. "How is he doing"

     "Holding it together I think ..does not talk much about it..."

 

Scott looked towards the shop door

      "In you go the food won't come to you "

      "Right, yes inside" He walked up the stairs towards the door.

      "Scott.. Mitch is  a lot of things but he's not a mind reader"

      "Excuse me? "Scott stopped on the top step

      "You might want to try telling him how you feel"

      "Feel.. I feel hungry "

      "Not for food I bet" she put her hand over her mouth to stop from giggling in case Mitch heard.

Scott frowned and shook his head " I don't understand."

      "You don't my, my Scott.. if you don't want to get caught out wear less of the smelly stuff... it gives you away..."

      "Lost me Kirstin sorry"

 

Kirstin went up the stairs and stood next to him.

     "Well I have a wonderful sense of smell I can smell gone off milk at thirty meters ...Just like what your wearing right now, you were wearing on the night we met you.. And that smell hit me in the dark... it got stronger the closer you got...I think I know who kissed Mitch..it wasn't Jasper"

     "My recollection was that Jasper said it was him" 

     "You and I both know Mitch was talking about the kiss in the dark.. the kiss that he's still thinking about...When he mentioned it to Jasper, Jasper thought he meant the kiss we all saw... "

Scott shook his head and sighed and made his way back down the steps

      "Where are you going" Kirstin asked

      "I was going to say goodbye to Mitch I am leaving.. going home to get ready for university.. I never had any intentions of staying here long

      "So why kiss him, you don't strike me as someone who does things on the spur of the moment."

      "Thing is I have no idea why I did, he seemed lost, he wanted to leave, I would lose the chance to talk to him, can't say we spoke very much before I kissed him.. He just seemed like a little lost soul that would rather leave the town than face up to who he was"

      "So you thought kissing him would do what?"

Scott shrugged he didn't have an answer.

      "I have some news papers to sort.. go talk to him"

      "And say what, Hi guess what I kissed you on the night Jasper tried to attack you.. I tried to make you feel better about your self but I drove you to think Jasper kissed you. I'm going now Kirstin"

      "Talk to him Scott."

Scott walked a way back the way he came.

The shop door opened and Mitch stood in the door way.

      "Who you talking to?"

      "To myself it seems"

      "Scotts not been in for his order."

      "He came in while you were in the back earlier"

      "Oh"

 

**Three weeks later**

 

Mitch was still getting up at six every morning to go to work, his Dad had found a job working part time at a school.

He could now keep his wages all to himself but he still gave mum money each week and put a little by for his trip he was going to be taking when he had saved enough.

Kirstin had started coming into work later and later she was spending longer away from Mitch now and with Avi, Mitch teased her on how much she had liked Scott on that first night but now with the bites she came into work with she was defiantly into Avi in a big way.. Avi had even said he would do the forty mile trip each day in to the university just to be there for Kirstin. That meant of course Kevin staying to as he could drive the forty miles as Avi couldn't drive.  Kirstin offered to find Kevin a girlfriend but Kevin said no as he was texting a girl at university, but he kept asking Kirstin what to text.. and all she would say was to be yourself .

 

They were closing the shop early today Mrs Powers had to go into the city she had left Mitch a list of jobs to do including biking a whole create of cakes and sandwiches over to the Dawsons, Mitch moaned it was all up hill and past Moon point to get there.

He locked the shop and went around back to find the bike.

There was a honking of a horn out front, they could go away the shop was shut .

Mitch got on the bike and rode it around the front of the shop meaning to take a left at the corner and make his way slowly up the hill, but his way was blocked by a car. Looking up it was the one that had stood on the garage forecourt at the other end of the street for a while there was no driver..it was blocking his way.

Looking around he saw no one about then he heard a noise behind him on the steps of the shop, he turned quickly.

     "Hi.. your shut... love the bike!" Scott walked down the stairs towards him

     "Hi what you doing here and do you know who this junk pile belongs to "

     "What this thing." Scott patted the car.

     "Don't see any other car do you!" He smirked

     "No but I see an idiot on a bike "Scott smirked back

     "Yours I take it "Mitch nods  towards the car.

     "Sort of"

     "sort of ?"

     "Yeah half mine half some elses "

     "Oh great there's another person with one brain cell why did you buy the thing bet it breaks down in a week "

Mitch pushes the bike through the small gap between the car and the wall. The basket on the front of the bike scratched the car.

     "Sorry places to go, people to feed" Mitch looks back at Scott.

      "Ok, see you around.."

      "Unless i'm square...I am so sorry bad jokes don't know why I do that.. I am a bit nervous that's all "

      "Because of the thing with Jasper, and the police.. they said it was ok Kirstin isn't going to be charged but I think his dad might something about paying off people to keep his son out of jail.. He's even given up his son to the police to get a lighter sentence himself."

      "Its that partly but you went off no word no good bye Kirstin and I didn't know what to think.. I mean you owe us nothing but we went through something that night together.. that I thought you would at least have..."

Mitch watched as Scott walked down the last two steps towards him.

      "I went home to tell my mother I was quitting the university I was at."

      "Why?"

      "Going to do my education closer to home"

      "Oh right and so you came back to say the good bye you didn't say before. Why ?"

      "Not saying good bye."

Mitch frowned at him. Scott reached out and dropped the keys into the basket of a the bike.

Mitch put his hand in the basket and picked them up and held them out to Scott

      "You dropped these"

      "No I put them there, there is a difference.. ones an accident the other isn't" Scott smiled.

      "I don't understand "

      "Half the cars yours...I'll teach you to drive"

      "Me..Mine Why?"

      " You, yours and because I want to. you can go out and about and see all this part of the country while you wait for me"

      "YOU"

      "Yes...me I have moved closer to here Kirstin dad done me a deal on the rent on a run down place as long as I can do it up for him I can live almost rent free"

       "Why?"

       "Mitch we are going to have to get you to use more then one word in a sentence, why because when I met you at the party... I felt something a felt I belonged to someone something it was instant and then when the lights went out I couldn't resist the temptation"

Mitch let the bike go and it fell on to the car.

       "That was you... do you know how long I have been trying to work out how Jasper could kiss like that, and do what he did afterwards"

       "Kiss like what?"

Mitch blushed that in turn made Scott blush.

       "That it meant something.. it was real that I wasn't on my own you didn't look at me and think poor confused kid... you didn't laugh at me when I told you I want to travel"

      "And when I finish university we can travel I can take you to the places I know around the world where dad was stationed, we lived in the UK France, Germany...we can go where we want,  Is that ok, I mean I did all this without asking you how you felt i'm not one of theses guys that are into stalking someone i'll leave if that's what you want."

      "You can't leave you just got here" Mitch blushed again.

      "We can go at your speed, we can get to know each other.. I know this is almost all new to you and what happened.. I'm not going to rush you into anything. I went  home and couldn't stop thinking about you why I don't know.. I put it down to you wanting to leave and see the world so you wouldn't have to be here a little like me I went to university way across the country because my dad wasn't there any more and mum had her new husband now so I knew she didn't need me so I left...then met you, you gave out this vibe of needing to find your place in the world and I connected with that instantly."

      "Did you say half the car was mine"

      "Yep..."

      "In that case I think you can drive me up the hill to the Dawsons and if your nice to me I will let you let me drive back down the hill"

      "In your dreams Mitch you drive only on a straight road for now and after you turn eighteen and not before."

      "I liked to visit London"

      "Sure we can work our way round the world. but we have time to plan"

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

A year and three months  after they met Kirstin and Avi moved into together, they threw a party inviting everyone they knew Kevin and his girlfriend, he must have said something right as she was the girl he was trying to text.

Some friends from her school, and his university were coming too.

Kirstin had watched Scott and Mitch take baby steps meeting up for an hour or so a day then after a few months went to look at the house Scott was doing up  he never left they lived in each others pockets always touching or holding hands and when they thought no one was looking stealing kisses from each other. Scott was almost finished university and they had been making plans to fly the nest and Mitch couldn't be happier.

Scott was coming, he would be coming all the way from his mothers home, he had gone there to say goodbye, he and Mitch were off on an adventure the following week. First London then Paris.

Mitch and Kirstin met up in the kitchen.

     "I don't know when we will be back Kirstin.."

     "When the time is right" She smiled

     "Scott has a notebook full of things to see and do.. it might be a while... wish I could take you with me"

     "This is your dream not mine Mitch"

 

Every week Kirstin got emails and texts from Mitch and Scott from different  places they sounded happy and healthy and totally in love.

 

 


End file.
